


Hell Raiser

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Basically just Michael plotting revenge on Heaven, Comfort/Angst, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, If you squint there's a hint to smut, M/M, Malum yo, This isn't really cute though, fluff???, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: "Did it hurt..?" It was such a loaded question and Calum hadn't ment to just blurt it out originally. It was only a thought, and it was supposed to stay that way."When I fell from heaven..?" Came Michael's response, voice deep and horse from misuse. Or, Michael is an Angel that had fallen for Calum. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote this in like, two hours because I was bored and the whole Fallen Angel thing has been an idea that I've been toying with for a long time now.
> 
> I'm so sososo sorry if there's grammar mistakes and spelling errors and I know it's short but again, it's just an idea. I may turn It into something longer, idk yet >.<
> 
> But anyways, here's some angsty Fallen Angel Malum for you all~! Enjoy!!

Michael could still recall the weight of the large foot on the center of his back. Hard and heavy as it held him down while his once bright and mighty wings were ripped from his back, now just two gruesome and jagged scars nestled between his shoulderblades. 

And then there was actual fall itself. To have someone he once called his friend push him through the tall, golden gates of Heaven, only to watch with downcasted eyes and a disappointed frown as he fell.  
It was by the grace of god, (ironic really) that he had landed somewhere near Calum, yet far enough that if anyone did see the big flaming ball of fire hurtling towards the earth, they didn't bother to go looking. 

Even through all of it, through all of the burnt skin and newly shattered heart and torn soul, the pain of having his wings taken was far, far worse. 

They had taken a piece of himself, a large piece at that and left him with nothing but a memory of what he used to be and an unbareable, throbbing pain that radiated all throughout his back and body for days, weeks. He had lost count after a while.. Eventually he found Calum though, and after he had helped Michael inside after he sat slumped by his door in the apartment building he lived in for hours, he had healed. Physically at least. 

Because who could forgive him, them, for forcing someone that they claimed to be their son, their brother, out. Who can forgive after literally being thrown out of heaven..?

\------------------------*

"Did it hurt..?" 

It was such a loaded question and Calum hadn't ment to just blurt it out originally. It was only a thought, and it was supposed to stay that way.

It was like this; after the night he had found Michael laying there in absolute agony on his doorstep, Calum refused to let him out of his sight. It would've gotten annoying had Michael not loved the attention. More specifically, Calum's attention.  
Calum didn't complain either, even after weeks of letting Michael crash at his place rent free, eating up his food, using his water, and eventually his bed. Had it been anyone else, Calum would've gone completly mad, but not with him. Never with him.. 

It was like this; now the two had been lounging about in bed since the night before, which felt like both hours and minutes away at the same time. What with the curtains drawn and all, no one could really tell if it was night or day. The last time that someone had checked it had been a little past one in the afternoon, and they didn't plan on getting up anytime soon either.

Quiet and calm, their little bubble was, the only thing seperating them in Calum's queen sized bed were the sheets. Their clothes long forgotten since last night.

"When I fell from heaven..?" Came Michael's response, voice deep and horse from misuse.

Brown eyes met green when Michael had turned his head to the side. A barely there smile on his full lips as he gazed up at him lovingly, and nearly going cross eyed with how close they were. Admiring his round cheeks and smooth caramel skin.

If only they knew though.. If only Calum knew that it did infact hurt when he had fell. Fell from the light, from God's embrace. From sanctuary. All for him.

So yeah it did hurt. It hurt like fucking hell, because in order to love a human he had to become one.

"No," Calum giggled out quietly. A sound that belonged to an angel in Michael's ears, even though he was far from one. A mere human.  
To anyone one looking from the outside in, they would've thought that that was what he was planning to say next. Nothing but a cheeky little pick up line that everyone and their mother knew. 

Unfortunately the light moment was short lived, because they both knew what it was that he was actually referring too. A red stained memory flashing through both of their minds, but they couldn't be more different.

The Maori could quite literally feel his heart drop as he watched the smile on Michael's face morph into a frown. His eyes now dark and hard as he turned to look back up at the ceiling.  
This was the first time that Calum had ever really asked about it. Of what or even how it happened. He never questioned Michael while anyone else would have. He didn't even know what he had gone through to find his place, let alone what he had gone through to get to earth. The laws he broke, or the regulations he didn't follow, or even what he actually was. 

Calum didn't know that he had to be casted out of Heaven just to be able to touch his skin and kiss his lips. How could Michael tell him? 'Oh by the way, I was an angel, but because I fell in love with you, I was banished from heaven and lost my wings.' 

All that he knew about him was his name, and the little details that he fed to him. Most of them lies to cover up what he actually was.. But now? Now he could talk, tell Calum what had happened all of those weeks ago. About how he ended up so bloody and so broken at his doorstep. He owed Calum that much for letting some stranger live there.  
And even if he had to force the words from his throat, he could tell him about how a large, important part of him was so cruelly taken from him. How he had lost everything he had ever known in a matter of a few moments. As he thought back to it now, it was so easy for them to push him out too, to let him fall, and not give a damn about him.

"Yeah.." He finally answered after Calum had finally laid his head down and started to daydream.  
And really he wasn't expecting him to answer, so it was a bit of a shock to say the least when his voice broke the tense silence that had settled over them, and he lifted his head again in response, to show that he was still listening.

Calum was nervous as hell, though, and even though his stomach had just become well acquainted with his kidneys by now, he swallowed the feeling down anyway because now that it was out there, Calum couldn't help but to pry, if only just a bit. "Um, I don't want to offend but," The man cleared his throat before speaking again. "What happened?"

"Someone fucked me over." This wasn't the first time that Michael had cursed in front of him, or at all, and neither would it be the last. Such vulgar language was frowned upon in the heavens and no one would ever dare to curse, in public or in private.  
But now that Michael was no longer one of His angels, it was something he couldn't see himself not doing. There were a lot of things that he couldn't see himself not doing now that he was freed from all of the chains that came with his wings. "Someone fucked me over because I didn't devote my entire self to them. Didn't see why it was so bad, what I did, but they obviously didn't like it."

Calum nodded slowly, showing that he was still listening but when the other man didnt continue, he closed the small distance between them, pressing up against his side and then planting a comforting kiss on his bare shoulder. "I'm so sorry.." Calum murmured, this time kissing his collarbone. "Whatever it was that you did, doesn't mean that you deserved what happened to you. Those guys are assholes.." 

Michael merely huffed, eyes still trained on the ceiling but his shoulders began to relax under Calum's lips. The hard edge that he had before practically melting away because even though he was pissed, more than pissed off really, Calum had that power of him. Something that he might have even consider nothing short of witchcraft before, had it not felt so good.

"Are you going to do something about it? Get them back maybe? I mean if you're even able, I don't know..."

When Michael had finally looked away from the ceiling and over at Calum, he smirked. An almost sinister little curl of his full pink lips as green eyes flickered over the other man's soft features. Revenge was an understatement as to what he'd like to do them. To God and all of His Angels. The pure and unfiltered rage that he had been filled with had been brewing since the moment he touched the earth as a mortal. One could say that it would eventually consume him if he wasn't careful. That same rage had pushed his next choice of words out of him and it felt almost too good to say it. 

"If I can't live in heaven, then I'll raise hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr if you wanna chat or something.?? http://just-lie-to-me.tumblr.com


End file.
